


Wait For Me

by icarusmoon



Series: Appreciation Weeks [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, F/M, New Dream Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusmoon/pseuds/icarusmoon
Summary: Eugene listens intently as Hades makes his offer."And if I succeed," Eugene finally says, "Rapunzel comes back with me?""She comes back with you alive."Eugene narrows his eyes, searching for any sign of a trap or loophole Hades can slip through.He finds none, and shakes hands with the god of the underworld.(Or: New Dream, but make it Orpheus and Eurydice.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Appreciation Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution for "Fairy Tale Swap" during New Dream Appreciation Week. I took some liberties with this prompt and decided to swap Eugene and Rapunzel’s story with the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. Yes, I’m a monster. Thanks to _Hadestown_ for the title and writing soundtrack. Enjoy! Or don’t! Like I said, I’m a monster.

The gods are no longer protecting Eugene.

He’s alive, of course, and he managed to subdue Cerberus. No other mortal would make it this far. He knows this, and he is grateful.

But as Hades studies Eugene’s face, he realizes the gods’ work is done. They cannot protect him from the way Hades cocks his eyebrow and smiles wickedly. It’s a look Eugene is all too familiar with, because it’s the same look he wore when cheating or stealing. It’s the look that says, _“I’m going to make you a deal.”_

And usually, one end of the bargain is impossible to keep.

Eugene listens intently as Hades makes his offer.

“And if I succeed,” Eugene finally says, “Rapunzel comes back with me?”

“She comes back with you _alive._ ”

Eugene narrows his eyes, searching for any sign of a trap or loophole Hades can slip through.

He finds none, and shakes hands with the god of the underworld.

*****

It’s so simple.

It’s so simple, and yet, it is agonizingly difficult. Eugene has never been one to follow orders; furthermore, he has never been one to avoid looking at his wife.

He just has to keep going. Follow the light. Stare straight ahead.

If he looks back, he will lose Rapunzel forever.

Eugene can’t hear Rapunzel’s footsteps, and he starts to suspect it’s all a trick. _I’m a fool,_ he thinks. He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking off the voice, reminding himself the dead don’t have footsteps. He wishes he could feel her presence, but he has no power over the underworld. The rules are different here. Maybe the rules are so different that Rapunzel would choose to stay.

His heart is threatening to burst out of his chest, every beat singing part of the same painful refrain:

_Don’t. Look. Back. Don’t. Look. Back._

____ _ _

*****

Rapunzel knows Hades.

She knows that he keeps his promises. She knows that he is cunning, and that he will never give another soul a second chance at life.

And she knows that he made this difficult for a reason.

The path seems to stretch endlessly in front of them. She wants nothing more than to look at her husband’s face; to tap his shoulder.

Instead, she speaks to him.

“Eugene,” she calls. “Eugene, I’m here. I’m right behind you. Don’t look back, Eugene. Keep going.”

But her words seem to get lost in the darkness. Eugene doesn’t respond, doesn’t change his pace. Can mortals hear the words of the dead? She prays that he knows she’s here; that she’s always been here, and always will.

Rapunzel’s prayers seem to work, because her husband keeps walking towards the soft light. She stays close behind, reassuring him, reminding him to focus on the path ahead.

After what seems like a lifetime, the light is within reach.

Rapunzel beams. They’re going to make it. She’s going to leave the underworld. They’re going to be together again.

“We’re almost there, Eugene! We–”

Before Rapunzel can finish, Eugene comes to a halt.

No. No, no, _no._ Not now. Not when they are so close.

“Eugene, no! ___Don’t!”___

But Rapunzel’s protests are swallowed by the underworld. Eugene turns, and his brown eyes grow wide as he meets his wife’s gaze.

“Rapunzel?”

She nods. “It’s me.”

Eugene lets out a deep, shaky breath. _I really am a fool,_ he thinks.

He reaches out, hoping he can hold her one last time before Hades claims her forever.


End file.
